Harry Potter crossed with The CharmedChosen 1 pt 3
by MarieJoyCarter2007
Summary: Part Three. Please Please please please Read and Review. WILL NOT PUT PART 4 UP WHEN I'M DONE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS. Please tell me if u like the story this far. please.


**A/N: I forgot to do this in the first part. The chacters Marie, Mandy, Melissa, Duncan, Annamarie, Christopher-Aaron, Amanda-Angel, and all the other ones that don't have to do with Harry Potter are from another book I'm writing. Again look at the disclaimer for the chacters I do not own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Charmed Ones, Leo, Wyatt, or Chris. I also do not own any of the Harry Potter Chacters.**

**I also do not own the BackStreet Boys or anything that has to do with them. I'm just a fan of theirs. I also don not own Aaron Carter, Like the BackStreet Boys, I'm a fan of his.**

**I do own Marie, Mandy, Melissa, Duncan, Annamarie, Christopher-Aaron, and Amanda-Angel. Those are my original chacters.**

**Harry Potter crossed with the Charmed and Chosen Ones. Part Three.**

**A fan fiction by, Ashley Woodhall**

**Chapter 1**

**Its three years later after Marie has found her long lost sister. Her sister and her sister's husband are having problems raising their three kids Brodie, Ethan, and Hannah-Elizabeth. Hannah-Elizabeth being the youngest if the three triplets has not came into her powers.**

**"Marie, I'm worried about Hannah-Elizabeth. She is three years old now and her powers aren't showing yet. What are Landon and I going to do?" said Melaine "Her two brothers powers have shown."**

**"Melaine, don't worry so much. Nick Jr. hasn't come into his powers yet. Do you see Nick and I worrying?" said Marie.**

**"No, but that's a good thing Nick said. It means the queen of demons won't try and kidnap him." said Melaine**

**"Grrrr. I've told him the queen of demons won't take our kids. If she wanted to she would have three years ago when they were all still little." said Marie "Don't worry sis, she'll come into her powers soon."**

**"MOMMY! MOMMY! Brodie and Ethan are being mean to me!" said Hannah-Elizabeth running into the room and to Melaine.**

**"Brodie Alex Aidan Aspen Wyatt-Carter! Ethan Landon Matthew Wyatt-Carter! Get in here now!" yelled Melaine.**

**"Yes mommy? What did we do?" the two of them ask as they come into the room.**

**"Why are you being mean to your sister?" asked Melaine.**

**"Because she was mean to us first." they both say.**

**"Was not! I was playing with Annamarie, Christopher-Aaron, Amanda-Angel, and Nick Jr. I wasn't any where near you two." said Hannah-Elizabeth**

**"Brodie, Ethan say sorry to your sister now." said Landon coming into the room.**

**"But daddy, we didn't do anything to her." said Brodie.**

**"Brodie Alex Aidan Aspen Wyatt-Carter say sorry to your sister now. You too Ethan." said Landon holding his little girl.**

**"But daddy, I don't want to." said Ethan**

**"Ethan Landon Matthew Wyatt-Carter, say sorry right now. Both of you or you're both grounded." said Landon.**

**"Sorry Hannah." said Brodie**

**"Sorry Hannah." said Ethan**

**"It's ok. Just don't try to blow up one of my dolls again." said Hannah-Elizabeth.**

**"What did you two do!" said Melaine**

**"We didn't mean too. We're sorry." said Brodie and Ethan.**

**"Ok. Now go and play with your cousins. And be nice to each other." said both Melaine and Landon. Their kids say ok and go off to play in the play room.**

**"So, Landon have you heard from your sisters lately?" said Marie.**

**"No, the last time I heard from them, Lauren and Malfoy were getting married and Lavender was engaged to her boyfriend Shane. But that was two, three years ago when they graduated from Hogwarts." said Landon.**

**"Oh, Well I hope you hear from them soon." said Marie getting up to check on her kids.**

**"Landon, look its Hedwig. And she has a letter too." said Melaine as Hedwig comes toward them. Landon takes the letter off her leg and opens it.**

**He reads it and it reads:**

**'Dear Landon and Melaine,**

**Hello. It's me Lauren. Remember the last time I wrote you I said Draco and I were getting married? Well we did. On June 25th, 2008. That's the good news. The bad news is, we have been fighting. Nothing big, so don't worry about us.**

**So how are you two? How are the kids? Good I hope. I want to come and see you two and them but it would be a bad idea to come and see you two and the kids seeing how you two and Draco hate each other.**

**One day I hope I can before they get older. Tell them their Aunt Lauren said Hi. Oh Lavender and Shane got married. Don't know when because I haven't talked to her in over two or three years. The last time I talked to her was when we graduated from Hogwarts. **

**Your friend Ron and his family said Hi. They're going to be sending you two and the triplets something soon. They said they may even come to visit you all in the states.**

**Well, Landon and Melaine, I got to go before Draco wonders what is taking me so long to write a letter. Talk to you both later.**

**Your Little Sister,**

**Lauren Wyatt-Malfoy.'**

**"Who is it from Landon?" asked Melaine**

**Landon saids "It's from Lauren. Her and Malfoy got married on June 25th, 2008."**

**"Does it say anything about Lavender?" said Melaine.**

**"Yeah it does. It said her and Shane got married but doesn't say when they did." said Landon "It also said Ron and his family are sending us things for us and the triplets. And that they will be coming to visit us here in the states."**

**"Oh cool." said Melaine "Landon I just thought of something. You know how our names where down for Hogwarts from the day we were born, well kidnapped. What if our kid's names are down?"**

**"They won't. Not if Dumbledore knows what's good for him." said Landon. **

**"And if he doesn't? Then what? We move to London so our kids can go to Hogwarts and see what our life was like for six years. I would say seven years but we didn't go to our 7th year." said Melaine**

**"That's a good idea. Let's move to London so our kids can go to Hogwarts. Yeah right." said Landon "We have 8 years to worry about that day when the letters come. And plus Dumbledore doesn't even know their names."**

**"I hope you're right honey. I hope you're right." said Melaine. But the thing was Landon and Melaine were both wrong.**

**Chapter 2**

**Back in London sitting at his desk, Dumbledore is going over a list of 1st years to come to Hogwarts over the next 8 years. He comes across the last name Granger-Potter. He said "No. That can't be. They left three years ago. They couldn't have had kids."**

**He looks at the names under the last name Granger-Potter and there he sees Brodie, Ethan, and Hannah-Elizabeth. "They would kill me if I even sent the letters in 8 years." he saids to himself. He crosses out the names and moves on.**

**He then comes across the last name Malfoy. He saids "Not again. He left three years too. But the last I heard he got married to Lauren. Did they have a kid already? They have only been married for three years now. Oh well."**

**He keeps reading the list and comes across the last name Trent. He saids "Now I know Shane and his wife didn't have kids yet. Oh wait its not them it's for Shane's little sister and brother. Ah, they come here in a year."**

**There is a knock at his office door. "Come in." he calls. In comes Hagrid. "Good day sir. Hey is that the list of new 1st years?" Hagrid asks.**

**"Yes Hagrid it is. It seems the Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger got married and had three kids." said Dumbledore.**

**"Will they be coming to Hogwarts sir?" said Hagrid**

**"No. They live in the states now. But give me 8 more years to really think if they should come or not." said Dumbledore. Then looking at the look on Hagrid's face saids "Don't worry Hagrid you'll be able to see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger again. I know you miss them. Why don't you go and visit Mr. Potter and Miss Granger in the states?"**

**"You mean it? I can go? But I don't even know where they live." said Hagrid.**

**"Send them an owl. The owl will know where to go. They would like to see you. Don't forget to bring gifts for them and their kids. They have two boys and a girl." said Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid saids ok and leaves the office. He heads to the owlrley to send a letter to them, then he goes to Diagon Alley to get gifts for them.**

**Back at Marie's Landon and Melaine are in the play room with their kids when Hannah-Elizabeth saids "Mommy! Daddy! There is an owl at the window."**

**"I'll get it." said Melaine. She takes the letter from the owl and reads who it's from to Landon. "It's from Hagrid. He wants to come and visit us here." said Melaine**

**"Hagrid wrote us? What else does he want?" said Landon**

**"That's it. He wants to come and see us meet the kids. He misses us Landon. We left three years ago without saying bye to him. It's the least we can do." said Melaine getting ready to write Hagrid back.**

**"Ok. Tell him he can come. Ask if he will also bring Ron and his family. I want them to meet the kid's too." said Landon.**

**"Ok. I'll do that. Well I'm writing the letter now, anything else you want me to say in it?" said Melaine.**

**"No, that's it. Tell him to come in three days. We still need to be sure it ok with Marie and Nick first." said Landon.**

**"If what is ok with us?" said both Marie and Nick who just came into the room with their kids.**

**"If our friends Hagrid, Ron and Ron's family could come and visit us for a few days. Is that ok?" said Melaine**

**"Yeah that's ok. Well we are off to take Annamarie to school." said Marie as her, Nick, and Annamarie leave. Melaine and Landon say ok and Melaine goes back to the letter she is writing.**

**Three minutes later Melaine is done with the letter and sends it back with the owl to Hagrid. "Well I sent the letter to Hagrid. I hope he does bring Ron and his family." said Melaine after she couldn't see the owl any more.**

**"Yeah I hope so to. But there is one problem." said Landon**

**"And what is that?" Melaine asked.**

**"How is Hagrid going to fit in this small house?" said Landon. **

**"Ha ha. That's funny. I never thought of that. Oh well to late now." said Melaine going over to her husband and kids.**

**Chapter 3**

**All the way back in London, an owl is taping on Hagrid's window. "Ok Ok hold yer feathers." said Hagrid getting up to let the owl in. The owl comes in, lands on his table, and puts out his leg so Hagrid can get the letter off of it.**

**Hagrid takes the letter off of the owl and as the owl flies away, he reads the front of the letter. It's from Landon and Melaine, well to him Harry and Hermione. He opens the letter and reads:**

**'Dear Hagrid,**

**It was so nice to hear from you. It's been to long. Harry and I are so sorry for leaving three years ago without saying good bye. We have so much to tell you, I don't think I'll be able to write it all down.**

**Well back to your letter. Harry and I would love for you to come and visit us here in the states. Mind you though, I live with my sister, her husband, and four kids. Her house is a mansion. A lot of people live here. Her husband and her saids its ok for you to come.**

**Harry and I were also wondering if you could bring Ron and his family too when you come. We would like our three kids to meet him and his family. We would also like for you to meet them too. We have two boys and a girl. Their names are Brodie, Ethan, and Hannah-Elizabeth. They're three years old now and they're triplets.**

**Well Hagrid I got to go. Harry and I'll talk to you when you get here. **

**Your friends,**

**Harry J. Potter and Hermione Granger**

**(aka Landon and Melaine these are our real names)**

**P.S I almost forgot, you can come in three days. That way we have time to get the house ready for guest. It wasn't me that said it, it was my sister Marie.'**

**Hagrid's eyes are full of tears when he is done reading the letter. His friends had grown up and had a family of their own now. He often wonders what happen to Ron after he had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. He hadn't heard from him in what seems liked forever.**

**Hagrid often thought of sending a letter to Ron, but he never did. He couldn't bring himself to do that. Hagrid though to himself 'I think I'll write Ron and his family and tell them I'm going to go and see Harry and Hermione in the states and tell them that Harry and Hermione want them to come to.' He then sits down and starts to write the letter to the Weasley's.**

**At the Weasley's, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and their parents are all talking in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley saids "Ron, have you heard from Harry and Hermione in the past three years at all?"**

**"Nope. And don't care that I haven't. I've been to busy with my life. I don't care if they ever write. I'm trying to find an engagement ring right now." said Ron. He planned on asking his girlfriend of three and a half years to marry him in the coming week if he could find the right ring for her.**

**"Engagement ring? Why if I may ask." said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Because mum, I'm asking my girlfriend of three and a half years to marry me. You remember her. Her name is Samantha-Alexandra Chloe Diggory. She was in Ravenclaw when at Hogwarts." said Ron**

**"But the last time I checked she was dating Oliver Wood. When did they break up?" said Fred "Because I tried to get a date with her in my 6th year. Remember George?"**

**"Well they broke up. Two months before me and her got together. She couldn't take his busy life and him being away all the time because of Quidditch." said Ron "She told me all of this before we got together."**

**"Oh. When did this all happen?" said Ginny who was reading one of her old school books. She graduated from Hogwarts just two years ago and missed it.**

**"Three and a half years ago. Two months before we got together. I've already told you all that." said Ron.**

**Two minutes later an owl comes in the window. Mrs. Weasley takes the letter off of the owl and it flies away. She saids "It's from Hagrid. It reads, 'Dear Ron and family, I am writing to ask if you all would like to come to the states with me for a few days to see Harry, Hermione, and their kids. They said it was ok for you all to come for they miss you all. I'm leaving in three days to go. Meet me in Diagon Alley then. Well I got to write them back now and ask how we are to get there. Bye, Hagrid.' "**

**said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Oh mum can we go please? I want to see them and the little ones." said Ginny "Please? Please?"**

**"It would be nice to see them again." said Fred.**

**"Yeah I agree. It would be nice." said George.**

**"I don't want to go." said Ron.**

**"Ronald, you are coming with us. They are your friends. They would like to see you." said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"I don't care. I don't want to go." said Ron.**

**"Mum, just forget. You're losing a fight with him. He hasn't talk to them in three years. He hates them now." said Ginny. She was right too. Ron hasn't talk to them in over three years now. He hates them for leaving him behind and the fact that Harry and Hermione got married and had kids.**

**After what Ginny said, he thinks to himself 'Those kids should have been mine. Not Harry's. Hermione was the only girl I really liked. I should be asking her to marry me not Samantha-Alexandra. Why am I about to ask Samantha-Alexandra to marry me? Why? Why? I'm to in love with Hermione that I started to date her best friend to get her out of my head.'**

**He then saids "Fine I'll go. It would be nice to see Hermione. Not Harry. Just Hermione."**

**"Ok. Why only Hermione? Let me guess you still like her." said Ginny. **

**"To tell the truth yes I do. I don't know why I about to ask her best friend to marry me. I can't get Hermione out of my head." said Ron.**

**"I knew it. You do still like her. If you like her still why have you been dating her best friend for three and a half years?" said Fred.**

**"I don't know. Maybe I thought I could get Hermione out of my head by dating someone." said Ron "Seeing how I am going, maybe we could bring Samantha-Alexandra so she can see Hermione."**

**"That's sounds like a good idea. Yeah bring your girlfriend with you. You are a dunder-head." said Fred**

**"What? Why can't she come and see her best friend?" said Ron.**

**"Ron, we aren't dumb you know. We know what you are planning to do. You're going to try and have Harry fall for her so he'll leave Hermione and that way you have Hermione all to yourself. Not going to happen. Harry and Hermione have kids now. They're a family." said George.**

**"NOT TRUE! I would never do that." said Ron.**

**"Yeah sure whatever little bro." said George.**

**"Well if you think you know everything that is going on in my head, then tell me why you and Fred really want to go? Is it so you two can try and get Marie from her husband." said Ron**

**"Hmmm. Never thought of that. Thanks for the idea Ron." said Fred and George.**

**"There will be nun of that. Now go and pack, we leave in three days." said Mrs. Weasley writing Hagrid back saying they would love to go.**

**Chapter 4**

**Back at Hogwarts, Hagrid is writing Landon and Melaine back. The letter reads:**

**'Dear Landon and Melaine,**

**I'm glad you said I could come and visit you all in the states. I wrote to Ron and his family but they haven't written be back yet. I can't wait to see you two and your kids. I bet they are just like you two.**

**Well I don't know what else to write. See you in three days!**

**Your Friend,**

**Hagrid.'**

**He seals it and sends it with the same owl as his first letter to them. As that owl leaves, the owl he sent to Ron and his family comes. "Of course it comes after I sent the letter." Hagrid said to himself. He takes the letter off of the owl's leg and reads it. It reads:**

**'Dear Hagrid,**

**Thank you for your letter. We would love to come to the states with you to see Harry and Hermione. We will meet you in Diagon Alley in three days. Just one question, how are we getting there?**

**Well I got to run, Talk to you later Hagrid.**

**Mrs. Weasley.'**

**Hagrid puts the letter down. He was going to be seeing all of his old friends again in three days time.**

**Back at Marie's, Landon and Melaine are in their room with their kids. Landon is going through his old school things in his trunk, when he comes across something he got in his 6th years at Hogwarts. He saids "Melaine, look at this" and he shows her the paper. It's the deed to his godfather's old house.**

**"Look at what?" she asks. He saids "This. Look it's the deed to Sirius house. You know the old house we had for the Order to meet in all those years ago. It's mine. And everything in it is too. Melaine, we can move back to London and move in it just as soon as I know it's safe."**

**"How are you going to know if it's safe?" Melaine asked.**

**"How else? 'Dobby come here please'." said Landon.**

**Melaine rolls her eyes at this but then is surprised to see the house elf standing there. **

**"HARRY POTTER HAS CALLED DOBBY! Dobby has missed you so much. What does Harry Potter want Dobby to do?" said Dobby**

**"Dobby, I need you to see if Sirius old house at number 12 Grimmuald Place is safe for me and my family to move into. Can you do that for me Dobby?" said Landon "And if anyone asks you what you are doing you say nothing ok? Come back with any news about the house please."**

**"YES! YES Harry Potter Dobby can do that for you. I can do that for Harry Potter and his family." said Dobby and pops out to do what Landon asked him to do.**

**"I hope your right about moving into the house. It would be nice to see Tonks, Remus, and the old gang again. I wonder how Fred and George's store is going. It would be nice to go there again. And Diagon Alley. I could maybe even get a job." said Melaine going on and on.**

**"Slow down Melaine. We don't even know if the old house is safe to live in or not yet." said Landon "And plus how would you sister and her family feel about you leaving? I mean look at little Anna, she loves you. The same with Marie's other kids. What about your mom and dad?"**

**"They will all understand. I miss London so much and plus it would be good to let the kids see where we grew up for 16 years of our lives." said Melaine "Also they can always come and visit us there. Marie goes on tour with her husband and the guys in three months. And they will be in London in four months."**

**"Yeah your right. As soon as Dobby comes back with the information I sent him to get we'll tell everyone we are moving." said Landon. **

**"Ok Landon. I'll pack now just in case we are moving. Then I'll tell Marie about us moving." said Melaine.**

**Landon saids ok and keeps going through his trunk. He comes across his old broom, his Fire Bolt. He thought of how many games of Quidditch he won and lost on it. He finds his old Quidditch Captain badge too. **

**He saids to Melaine, "Hey Mel, honey, look what I found. It's my old Fire Bolt. Remember Quidditch?"**

**"How can I not forget about Quidditch. You were Quidditch Captain. You miss it don't you?" said Melaine**

**"Yeah I do. If we do move back to London, I want to teach Brodie and Ethan how to ride this." said Landon.**

**"Ok. Just be careful in teaching them. They are only three you know." said Melaine. Landon saids Ok.**

**Two hours later, Dobby returns with news for Landon. Landon asks "So Dobby, is the house safe for me and my family to move in?"**

**"Yes Harry Potter. The house is safe to live in Harry Potter. Dobby also ran into Tonks there but Dobby hid so she wouldn't see me. She was saying how she missed Harry Potter and the gang." said Dobby.**

**"Thank you Dobby. When my family and I move in would you like to live with us?" said Landon.**

**"OH Yes! Yes Harry Potter! Dobby would love that!" said Dobby.**

**"Ok then its settled. But Dobby my name isn't Harry Potter anymore." said Landon.**

**"It isn't sir? Then what is it if it's not Harry Potter?" asked Dobby.**

**"It's Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt now. You remember Hermione right?" said Landon "Her name isn't Hermione anymore its Melaine Jade Carter now."**

**Dobby looked as if he was going to cry. He saids "Ok sir. I understand. But can't I still call you Harry Potter? Please? Dobby like sir's old name better."**

**"Of course Dobby you may call me my old name. Well Dobby you better get back to Hogwarts. I'll call again once we have moved in ok?" said Landon.**

**Dobby saids ok and pops out again to go back to Hogwarts. Landon tells Melaine that they are moving back to London.**

**"YAY! I can't wait! When are we moving?" she said all at once.**

**""I don't know yet. In a few days I would guess." said Landon.**

**"In a few days? But that's when Hagrid and the others are coming." said Melaine.**

**"I know that's why I said in a few days. That way Hagrid and the others can help us move back to London." said Landon.**

**"Oh ok. Well you finish packing and I'll go and tell Marie and the others." said Melaine about to leave the room.**

**Landon stops her and saids "We tell them together."**

**Melaine saids ok and they get the kids and go down stairs to tell Marie and the others they are moving back to London in three days time.**

**Chapter 5**

**Landon and Melaine find Marie and the others in the kitchen. Melaine saids "Marie, everybody, Landon and I have some news for you all."**

**"What's the news you two? Its nothing bad right?" they all ask.**

**"No. It's not bad. We are planning on moving back to London in three days. We are leaving when our friends that are coming to visit us leave." said Landon "I have a house out there already. I've had it for three, four years now. It belonged to a friend of mine by the name Sirius Black. He got killed when I was in my 5th year at Hogwarts and he left the house and everything in it to me."**

**Marie and the others just look at Landon and Melaine. Marie is the first to say anything she saids, "Melaine, do you want to move to London?"**

**"Yes, all of my friends are out there. And I could bring up my kids there. Its part of them, just like our magic in a part of them. I want them to see a whole new world. And it's what I want." said Melaine.**

**"Melaine, Landon what about your parents?" asked Aaron and Heather.**

**"I'm hoping my mom and dad will understand that this is what I want." said Melaine.**

**"The same with me. London, for some reason, is still a part of the two of us." said Landon.**

**"Yeah. Marie don't think it's because I don't like it here. I do. I really do. It's just all of my friends are out there. Even my best friend." said Melaine.**

**"Don't worry Melaine, I understand." said Marie "And don't worry about mom and dad. I'll take care of them."**

**"Thank you Marie." said Melaine, then looking at her kids and Marie's kids playing together. Melaine then saids "They're going to miss each other. Hannah-Elizabeth won't know what to do with only boys around her. Her and Anna are almost like best friends."**

**"Yeah, but in time they will all understand the reason for you five moving." said Marie.**

**"I hope you're right. Well, Landon and I have a lot of packing to do. We'll see you all when its time for dinner. Marie will you yell up to us when it is?" said Melaine.**

**Marie saids yes and Melaine, Landon, and their three kids go back up to their room. As they are leaving Landon drops the deed to Sirius's house on the kitchen floor. Marie picks it up, looks at it, and yells after Landon and Melaine.**

**Melaine comes back and asks, "Yes Marie?"**

**"Did you two drop something?" said Marie holding the deed to Sirius's house out to Melaine.**

**"Oh Thanks. Well I better get back to Landon. See you later." said Melaine heading back to Landon and her kids.**

**When Melaine gets to her room she sees Landon trying to clean up a mess. She asks "Who made the mess honey?" hands on her hips.**

**"Our two sons. Brodie and Ethan." said Landon.**

**"It looks like one of your old pranks you did when we were at Hogwarts." said Melaine.**

**"You know you're right. It does. I think we have two prankers on our hands." said Landon looking at his two sons.**

**"I think you're right. Honey I really think they should go to Hogwarts and wreck havoc on them." said Melaine in a joking tone.**

**"Yeah maybe you're right. Let's see if ol'Dumbledore is up to two more prankers. Not to mention the other teachers." said Landon also in a joking tone.**

**"No daddy. We won't play pranks any more. Please don't send us there." said both Brodie and Ethan.**

**"Oh I think we should. And besides its good to have two prankers on our hands. Don't worry boys you don't have to go for about 8 more years and if you go your sister will be going too. It's a school that mommy and I use to go to." said Landon going into his trunk and getting his old wand out to clean up the mess his sons made.**

**"And plus you three would like it. It you three do go I hope you are sorted into Gryffindor like you dad and I were." said Melaine also going to her trunk and taking out her old school robes and putting them on.**

**"Melaine, darling, you look good in those still. Hold on while I get mine on." said Landon getting his old school robes out of his trunk and putting them on.**

**"We had some good times in these. Hey honey remember Fluffy from our first year, Hagrid's old three headed dog?" said Melaine**

**"How can I not forget. How about the time when I would put on my invisibility cloak." said Landon taking out his invisibility cloak and putting it on.**

**"Where did daddy go?" asked Hannah-Elizabeth.**

**"I'm right here sweetie." said Landon taking off the cloak "You want to try it sweetie?"**

**"Yeah Daddy I do." said Hannah-Elizabeth. Landon takes the cloak and puts in on his daughter.**

**"Ok Landon take it off of her." said Melaine.**

**"Ok ok." saids Landon taking the cloak off of her. He puts the cloak back in his trunk, as he does he comes across the old map Fred and George gave him in his third year at Hogwarts. He then saids, "Hey Melaine, look. I still have the map."**

**"Give me that. 'I somley swear I'm up to no good'." said Melaine**

**"You have been around me and Ron to much." said Landon smiling at Melaine.**

**"Look. Honey it still works all the way here. Kids come here. I want to show you the halls of Hogwarts." said Melaine. Her kids say ok and come to their mom. **

**Chapter 6**

**Its three days later. Melaine wakes up Landon and saids "Hagrid and the others will be here soon we need to get up and get the kids dressed."**

**"Ok ok. I'm up. Does Marie and the others know they will be here soon?" saids Landon getting out of bed and getting dressed.**

**"Yeah, I already told Marie and she told the others. They are all in the kitchen right now." said Melaine.**

**"Ok. I'll get the boys dressed. You get Hannah-Elizabeth dressed." said Landon going over to his sons to get them dressed. Melaine said ok and gets Hannah-Elizabeth dressed.**

**After the five of them are dressed, them leave the room to go downstairs to the kitchen. When they get there Melaine saids, "Marie, everyone, there are something you all should know about our friends before they get here."**

**Everyone asks what. Melaine then saids. "Ok well one of our friends is a giant. And our other friends are a big family..." but she can't finish because the doorbell is ringing.**

**"Come on Melaine, Landon lets go and get the door." said Marie. Landon and Melaine say ok and follow Marie to the front door.**

**When they get to the door Marie saids "You two can answer the door. They're your friends."**

**Landon and Melaine say ok and open the door. "Hi. You all!" Landon and Melaine say "Come in please."**

**Hagrid, Ron, and Ron's family enter Marie's house. Melaine gets a surprise, she sees Samantha-Alexandra and screams "OH MY GOSH!"**

**"Melaine! Oh my gosh! How are you? You look great. How are the kids?" said Samantha-Alexandra.**

**"They're good. Come on you all, the kids are in the kitchen right now with my sister's kids, family, and family friends." said Melaine.**

**"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. How are you?" asks Landon as they all go to the kitchen.**

**"We're good Harry." they say. They enter the kitchen and Annamarie runs behind her dad.**

**"Where are the little ones Hermione?" said a voice. The voice was Ron's, he was hiding behind Hagrid.**

**"They're right here. Brodie, Ethan, and Hannah-Elizabeth will you three please come to mommy and daddy." said Melaine and her kids come to her.**

**"Hagrid, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. & Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Samantha-Alexandra we would like for you all to meet Brodie, Ethan, and Hannah-Elizabeth." said Landon and Melaine.**

**"They're so cute." Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Samantha-Alexandra all say.**

**"I'm not cute. I'm pretty." said Hannah-Elizabeth going over to Ginny. She had seen photos of Ginny and remembered what she looked like.**

**"Brodie and Ethan look like prankers." the guys say.**

**Brodie and Ethan look at each other and both say "Do we really look like prankers?"**

**"They are little prankers. Just three days ago they played one of Landon's old pranks from when we were in school." said Melaine.**

**"Just like their dad." said Bill looking right at Landon.**

**"WHAT! I didn't teach them." said Landon.**

**"Sure. Whatever." said both Fred and George.**

**"He's telling the truth." said Melaine.**

**"We know he is Hermione." said Fred and George.**

**"My name isn't Hermione anymore. It's Melaine." said Melaine.**

**"And my name isn't Harry anymore. It's Landon." said Landon.**

**"We know. We just aren't ready to let then names we have known you two by for so long go yet." said Fred and George.**

**"Don't worry. Dobby has the same problem. I said he could still call me by my old name until he got use to my real name." said Landon.**

**"Dobby? The house elf from the kitchens in Hogwarts?" asked Ron.**

**"Yeah that Dobby. I called him three days ago to go and see if Sirius's old house was ok to live in still." said Landon.**

**"Why did you want to know if his house was ok to live in?" they all ask.**

**"Because, Melaine, the kids, and I are moving back to London when you all go home." said Landon.**

**"You are?" they all say. Melaine saids "Yeah. We want our kids to know the other half of us. We still don't know if we are going to let them go to Hogwarts or not yet."**

**"Why not? I mean let your two boys wreck havoc on them for seven years." said Fred.**

**"I think that two sets of prankers was all Hogwarts could take. But then again in 8 years Hogwarts may need more prankers." said Melaine.**

**"And plus Hogwarts has lost all of their prankers three years ago." said Ron "When you two left and I couldn't play pranks on anyone."**

**"Ron, we're sorry we had to leave. It was for our own good." said Melaine.**

**Marie, who is still in the room, saids, "Melaine, sis don't worry about it. Ron, I may not know you all but I was the one that was looking for her three years ago. I was glad to hear she was ok, but our parents wanted her home."**

**Ron looks at Marie and saids, "You must be Marie. I kind of understand all of this but still, its hard to take in."**

**"I know. But she has been happy here with her family. But the good news is, like they told is, they will be back in London." said Marie.**

**"Baby, you know the six of us, meaning you, me, ad the rest of the group plus Anna who is opening the show for us, all go on tour in three months. How about we go to London first. Jive did say that you get to pick where to start the tour this time." said Nick finally saying something.**

**"Yeah I could, but what about my U.S fans? When will they get to see me? And you guys?" said Marie.**

**"When you come back from London, England." said Nick.**

**"Yeah please Marie, Will you?" asked Melaine in a begging tone.**

**"I'll think about it." said Marie, then looking at her sister and her sister's friends saids "Oh what the hell why not."**

**"Yay! Thank-you Marie." said Melaine giving Marie a hug.**

**"Your welcome. But don't think I'm giving out free tickets." said Marie after reading some of the minds of Melaine's friends.**

**"All man! Can't you please?" said Fred. George nodding his head in agreement.**

**"No. Can't. Got to make money some how." said Marie.**

**"Ok ok. We understand the making of money." said Fred.**

**Marie saids good and goes back to her kids. Samantha-Alexandra, who hasn't said anything since Nick said something, saids, "So Melaine, what is it like to live here?"**

**"I love it. Its great." said Melaine.**

**"Then why do you want to move back to London?" asks Samantha-Alexandra. **

**"Samantha-Alexandra, I miss London and I miss all of my friends. That's why I want to move back to London." said Melaine, getting a headache.**

**Samantha-Alexandra saids ok. Ron who is taking to Landon saids "Who is going to help you and Her-Melaine with the kids?"**

**"Don't know. Dobby I think, because he wants to live with us and knowing him he would love to help out." said Landon.**

**"True. He loves you. You would think you were his master not Dumbledore." said Ron.**

**Marie then saids "Do you all know where you are staying?"**

**"No. I never thought of that." said Hagrid.**

**"What's that place muggles stay the night in?" asked Mr. Weasley.**

**"That would be a hotel Mr. Weasley. And there isn't one around here. Only downtown." said Melaine.**

**"My husband and I will go and get some rooms ready for you all. Annamarie orb up to the BSB room for mommy and take your brothers and sister with you please." said Marie.**

**"Yes mommy. I can. I want to practice my singing anyways." said Annamarie taking a hold of her brothers and sister and orbing them out.**

**"Where they go?" asked all of Melaine and Landon's friends.**

**"They orbed out. Its one of Annamarie's powers." said Melaine. They all say ok.**

**Landon asks "How long are you all staying?"**

**"How ever long we are aloud to, but seeing how you and Her-Melaine are moving back to London maybe two, three days." said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Oh Ok. That sounds ok." said Landon.**

**"Do you hear singing?" said Ginny. Melaine saids "Yeah it's Annamarie in her mom's BSB room practicing her singing for her mom's show. She is going to open it up for her and her dad and her dad's group."**

**"Cool. But how old is she?" said Ginny.**

**"Five almost six. Her birthday is in October." said Melaine.**

**"Wow, she's really good. How long has she been singing for?" they all ask.**

**"For two years now." said Marie who just came back into the room with her husband "Your rooms are ready if you would like to see them."**

**They all say ok and follow Marie and Nick to each of their rooms.**

**Chapter 7**

**After Marie and Nick have shown them all their rooms she saids, "Dinner is at six. Landon and Melaine can help you all find the kitchen if they want to but all you have to do is go the same way you came to your rooms to get there. Now I have to go and check on my kids." and her and Nick leave Landon, Melaine and their friends.**

**"Melaine, your sister and her husband are really cool you know that." said Samantha-Alexandra.**

**"Yeah I know. They are." said Melaine. They all hear a buzz, Ginny asks "What was that?"**

**"Oh that would be my sister or someone else in the house buzzing someone. Hold on while I see who someone is trying to buzz." said Melaine going to the buzzer and buzzing back "Who are you trying to buzz?"**

**"You Melaine, Nick and I are about to go and take Anna to her dance lessons, I'm taking the twins and Nick Jr. with us. We'll be back in about three hours. Everyone else already knows, I told them already." said Marie.**

**Melaine saids "Ok see you all when you get home. Tell Anna I said to have fun."**

**"Will do. Bye." said Marie and then her, Nick, and their kids leave.**

**"Wow. Their daughter can sing and dance. What else can she do?" they all ask.**

**"Well, she can acted." said Melaine.**

**"And she goes to a privet school because of who her dad is. But that's about it, besides she's a witch or better known as a Wicca." said Landon.**

**"Holy cow. No wonder she looked spoiled. her sister and her brothers look spoiled too." said Ron.**

**"Their not. You see, Marie and Nick do whatever they can to make their kids happy. They have four. Plus they can't always take their kids out to places because of both of them being well know around the world." said Melaine.**

**"Oh we didn't know." they all say. Melaine saids "Its ok. Yeah at some points they can look like they are spoiled, and at some points they are. It comes with having two parents that are rich and famous."**

**"Yeah I guess you're right." they all say.**

**Chapter 8**

**Three hours later Marie, Nick, and their kids come home. Anna saids "Mom, Can I have the key to the stage please so I can practice my dance with the song I'm singing for the opening of your and dad's show?"**

**"Yeah. I'll come with you. I need to practice too. Honey can you watch the twins and Nick Jr. please, unless you want to come and watch us." said Marie.**

**"I think I'll come and watch you two." said Nick "The twins and Nick Jr can come too."**

**Marie and Annamarie say ok and the six of them go to the stage. Before Marie and Annamarie practice Marie buzz everyone to tell them they are home. Then the two of them start practice.**

**Up in Melaine and Landon's room, the two of them, their kids, and their friends are hanging out.**

**"So do you plan on playing Qudditch when you come back?" asked Ron.**

**"I don't know. I want to, but don't think I'll have time to with three kids and a family now." said Landon. Outside of Melaine and Landon's room Leo orbs in. He knocks on the door and Landon saids, "Who is it?"**

**"It's your Grandpa. Can I come in. We need to talk." said Leo. He heard from the elder that his grandson, and his grandson's wife and kids were moving back to London.**

**"Ok Hold on." Landon saids back to him, he then turns back to his friends and saids "Can you guys hold on please? Melaine get the kids and come with me please? Leo hasn't seen the kids since they were born." **

**Melaine saids ok and her and the kids follow Landon to the hallway. Landon then saids "Yes Leo? What did I do now."**

**"Nothing, but I heard from the elders that you, Melaine, and the kids are moving back to London. When did you two plan on tell your parents?" said Leo.**

**"I don't know. I also don't know how I'm supposed to tell mum and dad." said Landon.**

**"It's the same with me." said Melaine.**

**"I'm sure they will understand. How about I call you parents Landon and have your mom orb Melaine's parents over." said Leo.**

**"Ok if you're sure. I'll let the kids go back to our friends in our room ok." said Melaine.**

**"Why do they have to go back in there? They can meet their grandparents. Plus your parents already know about them." said Leo. He then calls for his daughter, his son-in-law, and Melaine's parents. Two minutes later the four of them orb in.**

**"Yes dad? You called for me and Melaine parents." said Amy.**

**Leo nods his head yes. Melaine saids, "Mum, dad, Landon and I are going to be moving back to London in a few days."**

**Landon nods his head in agreement then saids "We want to raise our kids the way we were raise before we found out about our real families, you guys."**

**The two sets of parents stand there just looking at their kids. Amy saids "Well you are adults now. And I guess we have to let you go."**

**"Yeah I guess you're right. But how will we get to see our grandkids?" asked Jamie.**

**"You can. Any time you like. We will only be orb away." said Landon "And I've started to get the hang of orbing."**

**"And Marie and her husband are coming to London in three months for their tour. Maybe she'll let you four come so you four can stay with us for the time they are there." said Melaine.**

**The two set of parents don't what to say. Jamie and Amy are thinking the same thing, 'Its time to let them go. They are grown up now. They need to be free.'**

**"Very well. Will you talk to Marie about us coming with her when she comes to London?" said Jamie.**

**"Why don't you ask me yourself mom." said Marie who just come up from the stage and from her BSB room to get something from Annamarie's room that Anna needed.**

**"Marie, may your dad and I come with you and Nick to London when you go?" said Jamie.**

**"I guess so, but you guys can not rag on me the whole time we are there, or rag on Anna. She has worked very hard for this day. And yes Amy, you and Alexander may come to. But on one condition for all four of you, you go home when we, meaning me, Nick, the guy's, Melaine, and Landon ask you to." said Marie.**

**"We agree." the four of them all say.**

**"Good. Now I got to get back to the stage. Anna just needed her other dance shoes." said Marie leaving the seven of them there in the hall.**

**Amy asks, "Do you two already have a house to move into when you get there?"**

**"Yeah. I've had it since my sixth year at Hogwarts." said Landon.**

**His parents say ok. They don't want to get into a fight with him on how he got a house. Amy then saids, "Well if that's all you wanted dad. We will be going."**

**"Wait! Don't you want to see your grandkids?" say both Melaine and Landon.**

**The parents say sure. Then three minutes later Amy saids, "Well we better be off. Bye you guys." and she gets ready to orb her, her husband, and Melaine parents out.**

**"Blessed Be Melaine. Your dad and I will come and see you again before you move." said Jamie "Take good care of theses three. Your Aunt Julia saids they are going to be really powerful like Marie's kids are."**

**"I will mum. I will." said Melaine. Then her and Landon's parents orb out.**

**Leo then saids "Well I better get home before Piper kills me for orbing out without telling her."**

**Landon and Melaine say bye and Leo orbs out. The five of them go back into their room to hang with their friends and finish packing.**

**Chapter 9**

**Its a few days later and Melaine and Landon are getting ready to move back to London. Mr. Weasley, who works for the Ministry of Magic, has hooked up one of the fireplaces in Marie's house to the Floo network. He then saids "If you let me, and if you want me to, I'll keep the connection that way Melaine, Landon, and the kids can come and visit anytime they want. The same way for you guys."**

**Marie thinks for a few minutes, then saids "But won't your work get mad that you have done this?"**

**"No, they said it was ok. So would you like me to leave it this way?" said Mr. Weasley.**

**"Sure. I'd like to be able to see my sister." said Marie.**

**"Very well. Then it stays. Well Landon lets send your guy's things first. You know how floo powder works." saids Mr. Weasley.**

**"Ok." saids Landon then taking some floo powder from Mr. Weasley throws it into the fire, puts his and his family's things into the fire and saids "Number 12 Grimmuald Place!" and the boxes and trunks disappear.**

**"Well, Marie, everyone, we better get going. I'm going to miss you all. Don't forget to write." said Melaine giving everyone a hug.**

**"Don't worry sis, I will. Plus you'll see us in a few months anyways." said Marie.**

**"Aunt Mel, Uncle Landon, why are you leaving?" said Nick Jr.**

**"We are going to our new home. But don't worry little one, you'll be able to see your partners in crime again." said Melaine picking him up. **

**"Bye Aunt Melaine. Bye Uncle Landon. I'll miss you guys. Mom, Paige and A.J are going to take me to my dance lesson." said Annamarie.**

**"Ok. Have fun. Mel, don't forget if you have any problems with your kids to call me, Mandy, and Melissa. Day or night." said Marie.**

**"I will. Like Landon said a few days ago, 'we are only an orb away'." said Melaine.**

**"Melaine, its time to go." said Landon.**

**"Ok. Well bye you guys. See you all in a few months." said Melaine. Then her, Landon, their kids, and their friends leave.**

**Chapter 10**

**Its three months later, Marie, Nick, their kids, the guys, Marie's parents, and Landon's parents arrive in London. Their first stop is Melaine and Landon's house.**

**They pull in front of the house and get out. Melaine meets them at the front door. "I see you found the house ok?" she saids and they all come in.**

**"Yeah sis we did. We, meaning me, Nick, the group and my kids can't stay long. We lost our bodyguards so we could drop by." said Marie.**

**"That's ok. Well come on lets go into the living room. The kids will be happy to see each other again." said Melaine. Then out of no where, Dobby pops in,**

**"Miss, sir needs your help with the pranks that little sirs just did." said Dobby almost laughing.**

**"Ok Dobby, Well tell Harry that we have guest and to come downstairs." said Melaine.**

**"Will do miss." said Dobby and with a small pop goes to where Landon and the kids are.**

**"He is a funny look thing. What was he?" asked Annamarie.**

**"He's a house elf and an old friend of mine and your uncle's." said Melaine.**

**"Oh cool. Mom, when are we going to go to the hotel? Brian here said there are a few surprises for me there." said Annamarie "And seeing how it is my sixth birthday, I want to know what they are."**

**"You're six today? Wow. Come on you, come with me. I have something for you." said Melaine. Annamarie saids ok and follows her aunt.**

**Two minutes later Landon and the kids come down, well running down. Brodie and Ethan are running after a screaming Hannah-Elizabeth. Landon sees Marie and the others and saids "Hi, Just hold on while I try and control these three."**

**Marie and the others say ok. Landon grabs a hold of Brodie in one hand and Ethan in the other. Marie helping Landon out, grabs Hannah-Elizabeth.**

**"What's going on? I've never seen them this way." said Marie trying to hold Hannah-Elizabeth.**

**"I don't know what happened. One minute they get along and the next they are like this." said Landon holding his two sons.**

**"Well, it is Halloween. Did they find the candy by any chance?" said Nick.**

**"I don't think so Melaine hides it really good to where I can't even find it." said Landon "But we did just get back from Diagon Alley. Melaine had to go and get Anna her birthday present today before you all came."**

**"Let me guess, they got candy?" Marie saids.**

**"You guessed right. I didn't think this would happen. But oh well. I guess no candy for them for a while now." said Landon.**

**Annamarie comes running to her mom and dad and saids, "Mom Dad look what Aunt Melaine and Uncle Landon got me!" she was holding a pink pygmy puff.**

**"Awwww. Mel, you really are sweet." said Marie.**

**"I know. I know. But I also knew she liked them so I thought I'd get her another one." said Melaine.**

**"Knew you would." said Marie "OH I almost forgot. Here." and she hands Melanie an envelope.**

**"What's this?" said Melaine. Marie saids, "Think of it as a late birthday present for you, Landon, and the kids."**

**Melaine opens it and almost yells. "Marie! These are tickets to your show. Tonight! I thought you said you won't give out free tickets?"**

**"It's your fives late birthday presents. So it doesn't count." said Marie "Mom and dad already have their tickets, they paid for them a long time ago. Landon, your mom and dad are orbing in tonight. The same with Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and piper's kids."**

**"But what about Paige?" asks Melaine.**

**"She's at home with Elizabeth-Chloe. She'll get to see me and so will my little girl." said A.J.**

**"How?" Landon and Melaine both ask.**

**"Easy. They are going to get a live show when we get back and plus, they can watch the show on TV every night I'm here." said A.J.**

**"Yeah. Nick and I set it up to where Paige, Elizabeth-Chloe, Heather, Aaron, Mandy, David, Daniel, Melissa, and Jesse can all watch the show every night we are here." said Marie.**

**"Oh Cool. That sounds cool." said Melaine.**

**"Mom, when are we going to the hotel? I want to know what my surprise from Brian is." said Annamarie in a whiney tone.**

**"Ok Ok. Well Melaine, Landon, we will see you after the show I guess. And can you two do me a favor?" said Marie.**

**"Yeah what is it?" asks Melaine. Marie saids "Can you guys watch the twins and Nick J.r for us? Please?"**

**Melaine and Landon say sure and they all bye, then Marie and the others leave.**

**An hour later they get to the hotel. Annamarie drags Marie and everyone else up to their floor. When they get up there, she gets a really big surprise.**

**Chapter 11**

**"Baylee!" she saids running to him and hugging him. Brain smiles to himself and thinks 'If what Marie said a few years back about the two of them marrying. I hope it happens. They look so cute together.'**

**"Happy Birthday Anna." saids Baylee giving her a kiss and the check.**

**Annamarie then turns to Brian and saids "Is this my surprise?"**

**"Yep. But Baylee has something for you. Well, he has two things for you and something to tell you" said Brian.**

**"Yeah Anna. Come in here." said Baylee. Annamarie saids ok and follows him into the room. Marie and the others follow them too.**

**Baylee goes to two long boxes on the bed. He picks one up and hands it to Annamarie. She opens it to reveals an outfit. A pink shirt, a purple skirt, and light blue boots. She saids "Thank you Baylee. I love it."**

**"Then you'll also love the next one." said Baylee handing her the other box. In it is another outfit, only this one had a red shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. She saids "Again thank you Baylee" giving him a kiss on the check. Baylee's whole face turned red.**

**"There is also something I have to tell you." said Baylee looking to his dad for some help. Annamarie asks "What is it Baylee?"**

**"Go ahead Baylee, you can do it." said Brian.**

**"Guess what Anna!" said Baylee. Annamarie saids "What?"**

**"I get to sing with you tonight and every night you, your mom, your dad, my dad, and the group have a show." said Baylee, he then goes to his suitcase and opens it. He takes out what looks to be matching outfits for him to wear for the shows. He then saids "We match. It was my dad's idea. Only thing different is the colors you got your favorite colors and I got mine."**

**"THIS IS SO COOL!" saids Annamarie. Brian turns to Marie and Nick and saids "Told you she would like it. Looks like they are happy." a smile playing across his face.**

**"Yeah Yeah. Shut-up Frik." said Nick.**

**"Ok boys do you two need a time out?" asked Marie. **

**"No we don't." they both say.**

**"Good. Now honey, I have to go to our room and try on my outfits for the show. Care to come with me?" said Marie with a sly look on her face.**

**"I'd love too." said Nick he then turns to the guys and say, "Can you four watch Anna for us?"**

**They guys say sure. Marie and Nick leave the room to go their room.**

**"You know baby, If one of your outfits are way to sexy for you I'm taking it off of you and your not wearing it." said Nick joking.**

**"Oh Please. You'll just take it off of me so we can screw." said Marie.**

**"Its like you read my mind. Again" said Nick as they enter their room. Once they enter he starts to kiss her. Marie saids "Not now Honey. I have to try on my outfits for the show tonight."**

**"Ok Ok. If you say so." said Nick. Marie takes out the first outfit she will be wearing tonight. She goes into the bathroom and puts in on. It's a grayish silver shirt, tight black pants, and black heeled boots. She looks in the mirror and saids "Wait till Piper, Phoebe, and Paige see me in this. They're going to think I'm Piper's twin."**

**Then a voice in her head saids 'Wait till Nick sees you in this. He's going to flip at the site of you in it. Hmmm. lets try it.'**

**Marie saids ok to herself and leaves the bathroom. She saids "Nick honey." with a sly look on her face.**

**He turns around and almost passes out from the site of her. "Baby! Baby, boy do I like that outfit on you. Now come here." returning the sly look.**

**Marie goes over to were he is. He pulls her down so she is sitting on him, but she gets up, turns to face him and sits back down on him.**

**"Baby, are you sure we can't have a fast one? Please? I'm begging you." said Nick. Marie could tell he wanted her more now than ever but still said "Nope. Not right now. I like teasing you. You know that." kissing him.**

**Meanwhile back at Melaine and Landon's, Melaine is watching Marie's other kids. Her mom and dad are there too. She said "Mom, can you help me please? I can't watch six kids on my own."**

**"Sure but where is Landon?" said Jamie.**

**"He had to go to the store. He forgot something in Diagon Alley that he wanted to buy." said Melaine.**

**"Diagon Alley? Melaine what's that?" said Jamie.**

**"It's not what but where. It's a place we go to go shopping." said Melaine.**

**"Aunt Mel, when will mommy and daddy be back?" asked Nick J.r.**

**"You'll get to see them tonight. At the show. Come on lets get you and your brother and sister ready." said Melaine.**

**Nick J.r saids ok and he follows Melaine to where his older brother and sister are.**

**Ten minutes later Landon comes home. "Melaine! Where are you?" he calls.**

**"In the living room getting the kids ready to go to the show tonight." said Melaine.**

**Landon saids ok and walks into the living room. He saids "So you still got the tickets?"**

**"Yeah I do. They are in my purse by the door. We should leave now so we can get to the backstage area to drop off Marie's kids." said Melaine.**

**"Why? Melaine, Marie said the kids are to stay with all of us until after the show." said Jamie.**

**"Oh right. I forgot." said Melaine "But still lets leave now so we can get there early."**

**They all say ok and leave. They get into Melaine and Landon's car and leave for the show.**

**Chapter 12**

**Its time for the show, Marie, Nick, Annamarie, Baylee, and the other guys are all backstage getting ready to start the show.**

**"Mom, I don't know about this." said Annamarie.**

**"You'll be fine. You can do this. You've been waiting for this day." said Marie.**

**"Yeah your right. Plus I got my best friend Baylee, here to help me." said Annamarie with a smile on her face and looking at Baylee, who's face turned red.**

**"Aww, Anna, You mean that?" said Baylee coming over to her and giving her a hug.**

**"Of course I do." said Annamarie returning the hug.**

**"Ten minutes to show time!" yelled someone from the stage crew.**

**"Ok everyone, you all ready?" ask Marie.**

**"You know I am/" said Nick looking at the outfit Marie was wearing.**

**"Not right now honey." said Marie. Nick saids "I know I know. Not till later."**

**"Five minutes till show time!" yelled someone from the stage crew.**

**"Anna, Baylee you two ready?" asks both Marie and Brian.**

**"Yeah we are. Let's do this." said Annamarie and Baylee.**

**"Two minutes till show time" yelled someone from the stage crew.**

**"Ok. Let's get ready to go out on stage. Anna you know what two songs you're doing right?" said Marie.**

**"Yes mom. I do." said Annamarie.**

**"Its 10 seconds till show time. Is your opening act ready?" said someone from the stage crew.**

**"Yes we are." said Annamarie taking Baylee's hand and getting ready to go on stage.**

**The person from the stage crew said ok and to follow her. Annamarie and Baylee say ok and follow her to the stage where they are going to enter it.**

**Its ten seconds later and the show has began. Annamarie and Baylee open the show. Ten minutes later Marie comes out and does her part of the show, 20 songs. Then the guys come out and do their part of the show, five songs.**

**Three hours later, the show is over and they are backstage. Melaine, Landon, Marie's other kids, Marie's parents, and Landon's parents all come backstage.**

**"That was GREAT!" said Melaine hugging her sister. **

**"Yeah what she said. It was." the others say.**

**"Thanks. That was fun." said Marie, then looking around to see where Annamarie was. She sees her fast asleep on the couch cuddled up to Baylee, who is also fast asleep.**

**She saids "You guys look at Annamarie and Baylee."**

**Everyone looks at Annamarie and Baylee. Nick saids, "Awww, B-rok, I think our kids may like each other."**

**"You know Kaos, I think you're right." saids Brian.**

**"Well come on lets get them, but first I'll take a photo of them so we can add it to our photo album at home." said Marie taking out her camera and taking a photo.**

**Then Nick and Brian go and get Annamarie and Baylee. Annamarie, half asleep, saids "No daddy, I want to cuddle with Baylee a little longer." **

**"Maybe some other time sweetie. Its time for you, me, mommy, and your brothers and sister to go to bed." said Nick as he picks up Annamarie.**

**"Dad, please no. I don't want to leave Annamarie's side." said a half asleep Baylee.**

**"Kaos, I think they are attach to each other." said Brian.**

**"You know I think you're right B-rok." said Nick.**

**'I think Anna is in love with Baylee.' thought Melaine who is still standing there.**

**'I think you're right sis. I think she has fallen in love with Baylee.' said Marie to Melaine.**

**'Is that a god thing?' said Melaine to Marie.**

**'A very good thing.' said Marie to Melaine.**

**"Ok everyone, its time for bed. Let's get back to the hotel. Melaine we will see you, Landon, and the kids again soon. We leave to go back to the states tomorrow afternoon. Our jet is taking us back to San Francisco so I can start the States tour there." said Marie.**

**"Ok sis. I'll see you again soon I hope. Bye everyone." said Melaine giving everyone a hug. Everyone saids bye and they go back to the hotel.**

**Chapter 13**

**The next day Marie, Nick, their kids, and the others fly back to San Francisco so Marie can start the American Leg of her tour. **

**Over the rest of the year, Marie, Nick, their kids, and the others all go to London to see Melaine, Landon, and their kids. **

**Landon finds out when his little sister Lavender got married when she found out from Ron the Landon and Melaine moved back to London. She and her husband Shane got married on May 9th, 2008. One month before they graduated Hogwarts.**

**Landon also hears from Lauren and sees her. She stopped by when she heard from Lavender the he had moved back to London. She didn't bring Draco with her on that visit. She didn't want to have any fighting around her brother's kids. **

**The Weasley also stop by before the New Year. Ron saids that He and Samantha-Alexandra were going to get married but changed their minds and they are happy about this. Samantha-Alexandra got back together with Oliver Wood. Ron found someone else, named Brianna Chloe Destiny, a muggle. He plans on asking her to marry him in the New Year.**

**What's going to happen over the next few years?**

**_End Of Part Three_**


End file.
